Undying Love
by ayhartloki
Summary: Sting Eucliffe has never been happier. A White Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, he's madly in love with the beautiful celestial mage named Lucy Heartfilia, and his team is going on a lot of missions. She's one of a kind so that he's willing to risk her life to protect her. All the positive things are going on. Sting is looking forward to confess his feelings to her. But suddenly his wo
1. Prologue

"Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had?" - Unknown

* * *

**Title: Undying Love**

**-Sting E. and Lucy H. love Story-**

Fairy Tail Fan Fiction

Summary: _Sting Eucliffe has never been happier. A White Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, he's madly in love with the beautiful celestial mage named Lucy Heartfilia, and his team is going on a lot of missions. She's one of a kind, so he's willing to risk his life to protect her. Everything is going on positively, and Sting is looking forward to confessing his feelings to her, when suddenly his world comes crashing down. Lucy is diagnosed with a fatal condition and doesn't have long to live. Sting can't bear to see the most important person in his life suffering...dying! He's overcome by grief and devastation. Through her strength, light, and inner beauty, can Lucy teach Sting that true love never dies?_

English is not my Mother language. Wild Rhov beta'ed this prologue.

I do not own Fairy Tail!

**Prologue:**

I want to die! How can I move on when the most precious person in my life is dead?

I can't. She's my life… she's my heart and my soul. I don't even feel like myself anymore. I'm so pathetic, the Mighty Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer. Yeah! I'm still the same but I feel as though a large part of me died along with Lucy. I loved her more than anything you can imagine. I'm a heartless person, but she changed me when we saved her and Yukino. I learned how to trust your comrades. She passed away just over a month ago, and every day since has been unbearable.

I'm looking at the stars. Lucy loved stars. She was kind to her stellar spirits; she never treated them as tools. She'd fight together with them and never used them as a shield. Her spirits suffered so much. Especially Loke, he wants to disappeared. At first I hated him because he'd steal my Lucy away, but now I truly understood his emotions, feeling like everyday is a personal hell.

Right now, I'm in my house packing my things, getting ready to carry out for our mission for tomorrow. My team was one of the strongest teams in Fairy tail. When I joined Fairy Tail I looked forward to the future. Now I can't let go of my past, because that means letting go of Lucy.

I think about her all the time, swamped with memories. A few hours ago I thought I could go through with this, getting up for a mission and prove that I am a Fairy Tail Madoushi. Now I'm not sure anymore. I can't move, and I'm completely frozen with my things.

"Sting-kun? Are you alright?" my exceed Lector asks me.

"I'm fine," I tell Lector.

"But Fro thinks you're not!"

Rogue just looks at me with a blank expression.

"Fro and Lector, I'm okay" I lie.

"Awwwww, you're still the strongest Sting-kun," they praised.

I nod, summoning up some haughty pride. "Of course, I am. We're going to blow them away. They can't surpass us!" I add.

Even Yukino asks me too. "Are you sure Sting-sama? You can rest if you want!"

"I said I'm fine," I answer, a little more sharply than I intended.

Yukino shivers. I don't want to be harsh with her. She is my best female friend and my nakama.

She is also a celestial mage, liked my Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Sting-sama."

"Sting," Rogue warns me.

Rogue is the one who convinced me to go on a mission today. Fro and Lector said they needed me. I couldn't avoid my life, and Lucy would not want her nakama to suffer for her death.

They're right. The team needs me-I'm one of the twin dragon slayers. I'm a mage after all. I can't avoid my life, as much as I sometimes want to.

But none of those reasons matter, not now. Because I lied

I stare down at my things. Rogue studies me for a minute. He knows I'm lying. I can't look at him straight in the eye. I pretend that I'm still the same Sting Eucliffe, ready for killing a monster and capturing bandits.

Naaaa! I forgot being a Fairy Tail mage means you need to value lives. Lucy taught me that. She was my savior.

"I can't go on today. I just can't. It's too soon," I whisper so no one can hear.

I have to tell my friends I can't go. I hate to let them down-the rush of going on missions together is totally awesome. I want to be excited and happy. However, now my heart feels like it's made of stone. Like before, fighting and fighting, asking Erza, Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel and Gildarts for duels. Skinned knees are easier to fix than a broken heart.

"I loved you so much. I wish I could reverse time, do it all over again, and this time do it right!"

I'm in front of my friends, but I feel nothing. I step forward the guys. I'll apologize in Lucy's name. They'll be disappointed, but they'll understand. They have to.

Before I can open my mouth, Rogue interrupts me. "Let's go back. None of us are ready."

When we arrive at the guild, everyone is still mourning for Lucy's death. Natsu-san is not eating regularly. Gray doesn't strip anymore. Wendy's always crying because she blames herself for Lucy's death. She couldn't heal her illness. Happy doesn't eat fish anymore and always cries. Cana hasn't drunk since her death. Levy doesn't read her books anymore, she misses her friend so much. Gajeel and Bickslow miss teasing their Bunny Girl and Cosplay Queen. Elfman has stopped talking about men.

Every member of the guild is affected for her death.

She thought she was the weakest mage of Fairy Tail, but she was the world's greatest celestial mage. She fought with her whole self, her emotions, all her humor, all her sadness and all her troubles.

I feel weak and collapse. Everything reminds me of Lucy Heartfilia. I close my eyes and think of her. Her noisy yet angelic voice, her wicked and teasing grin, her golden hair, her wide chocolate eyes, and sometimes she's greedy for taking advantage using her oozing sex appeal.

Thoughts of Lucy flood me every time I look at the stars. Months of precious memories-the best time of my life.

I fall back into the past, to the beginning when we first met, wishing I could stay there forever… "**MY SHINING STAR"**

* * *

"Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stopped to care." -unknown

* * *

A/N: OMG! Kyaaaaa…what time is it? It's 01:00 a.m. And I have a class tomorrow morning. Anyways...Minna-sama this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. You can suggest anything you want, like ideas, stories, and another characters. But please don't be mean. I'm so nervous. I will try my best to satisfy your needs. Actually Sting Eucliffe is my current obsession. I'm also a big fan of LoLu. "My beloved Loke-sama" oh don't kill Me.*smiles*hehehe. Please review and Ja Ne! Mwaaah God bless! - ayhartloki


	2. Chapter 1: Fun and Romance in the Snow

_Unconditional Love means accepting and loving your loved one for who he is or she is—fault as well as strengths._

-Unknown-

* * *

"English is not my Mother language. Sorry for my misspelled words and wrong grammar"

Special thanks to …for the beta'd chapter THANK YOU SO MUCK! *hugs* Enjoy!

* * *

Title:** Undying Love**

**-Sting E. and Lucy H. love Story-**

**Fairy Tail Fan Fiction**

**Summary:** _Sting Eucliffe has never been happier. A White Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, he's madly in love with the beautiful celestial mage named Lucy Heartfilia, and his team is going on a lot of missions. She's one of a kind so that he's willing to risk her life to protect her. All the positive things are going on. Sting is looking forward to confess his feelings to her. But suddenly his world come crashing down when Lucy diagnosed she's dying. Sting can't bear to see the most important person in his life suffering…..or even dying. He's overcome by grief and devastation. Can Lucy, through her strength, light and inner beauty teach Sting that true love never dies?_

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 1: Romance in the Snow!**

Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga and Minerva joined fairy Tail, after of their guild is disbanded. Arcadios messed up the Grand Magic Arc. Their targets are the celestial mages. Fairy tail real enemies are the one who aiming for _Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria_. Lucy owns 10 zodiac keys and 4 silver keys while Yukino owns the last two zodiac keys and the legendary 13th zodiac key. The Grand Magic Game Tournament was immediately stopped by the Magic Council. The 7 strongest guilds in the Kingdom of Friore are united to fight the one who messed the Grand Magic Tournament. They helped to save Lucy and Yukino. The Sabertooth disbanded because of Master Gemma's connection to Arcadios. He used his own guild as a shield to protect that bad guy. Natsu Dragneel, Wendy and Gajeel show the world the magic of the true dragon slayer's of Fairy Tail. Gray is ready to die for Lucy's sake while Erza Scarlet shows the protection of their bond .They willing to die for their comrades. The Legendary Guild, the Ultimate guild last seven years ago. Fairy Tail Are now stepping back to spotlight.

Afterwards, Fairy Tail became the strongest guild these days. Master Makarov asks Rogue, Sting, Rufus, Orga, Yukino and Minerva to join Fairy Tail. He shows the true light of Magic, that he never allowed them to loss their light.

.

**Romance in Snow…**

I looked at her with alarm.

"_What are you doing? _

"_What does it look like I'm doing? Lucy replied, arching her eyebrows._

She bunched together a wad of snow and began squeezing it into a ball.

"_Lucy Heartfilia, you put that snowball down this instant, or I'll —"_

"_What?" she innocently asked._

"_Or I'll think of something."_

"_That's lame_," Lucy said with a laugh.

She hurled the snowball at me. It socked me with a thwack right in the center of my chest.

"_I leaped to my feet. "That's it!"_ I shouted.

"_I warned you!" I dove toward her_, tackling her to the ground.

We rolled around for a moment, neither of us getting the upper hand. But finally I managed to flop on top of her.

As I gazed down at her flushed face I realized that she'd never looked more beautiful, more alive, than she did that moment. So quickly –in just over a month – she had become my entire world.

A second later I was completely lost in all encompassing passion of kissing her soft mouth.

Her mouth tasted clean and cold, like freshly snow.

"_You are the reason the men fall in love, Sting whispered_

"_Sting, you're a silly dragon slayer. Lucy blushed._

**Suddenly…**

"_Y-you liiiiikkkkkkkeeee him! Happy teased._

"_Shut up! y-you annoying blue cat, she yelled._

_I saw you! Lucy kissed Sting! Happy shouted._

_Lucy seduced Sting Eucliffe ! His smile grew wider._

"_Sting smirked, awww you liked me? You have a good taste._

"_Lucy, I'm going to tell Natsu and the others! You seduced Sting!_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaa… *running to catch the bubbly blue cat*._

"_I'm going to fry you… you annoying blue cat, Lucy scream in frustration._

Sting sweat dropped.

**In the Guild**

"_Mira, help me please Lucy will going to kill me!_ Happy begged.

"_Oh! What happened? You're making fun on her again, Happy?_ Mira smiled.

"_No! I saw Lucy Kissing Sting * pouts* and she seduced him! _

"_Really? What, a cute couple!_ Mira clapped in happiness.

"_Don't believe him Mira-chan!_ Lucy releasing her dark aura.

"_Don't be shy! Lucy. I'm a gorgeous dragon slayer at all. _Sting arrogantly smirked.

"_Fro thinks too! Fairy-san likes Sting-kun._

"_Of course! Sting-kun is the best!_ Lector added.

"_*Nods*Nods* you looked good together! Mira added._

"_Juvia agreed as you're not become my Love-rival for Gray-sama's Love''_

That causes Lucy earning a sweat dropped.

"_Lucy let's go for mission_. Natsu shouted

"_Aye, sir!_ Happy answered.

"_Yeah thanks for saving me Natsu._ Lucy whispered.

"_Fairy-san, are you leaving?_ The cute exceed asked.

"_Fro, you're stupid, their team is our rival_. Lector chirped in.

"_You Stingy-bee! What are you doing to Lucy?_ Natsu asked

"_You don't care at all,_ Sting added

"_Wanna fight you corny-head?_ Natsu getting fired up.

"_What pinky!_ I'm going to kick your ass.

"_What are you doing Sting? Natsu?_ Titania interrupted.

"_N-nothing! Aye Sir!_ Natsu and Sting said in unison.

"Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Gray we'll miss our ride." She said abruptly.

"Okay they said in unison. Then she turned back to me.

"_I've got to go."_ She said a note of regret in her voice.

"_That's cool,_ I said. My words sounded funny to me— my throat suddenly dries.

Lucy waved as she began to follow her teammates.

"_See you around,"_ she called back.

"_Yeah!"_I shouted in reply.

I stared after she vanished into crowd. I'd never reacted this way to a girl before. She was really something. I couldn't get image of Lucy's warm smile and her sweet lips out of my mind. When I'm with her. I'm complete. She's filling the emptiness in my heart. Then I stared at where she'd been standing earlier. I don't know how much time passed before I noticed Rufus standing right beside me, grinning.

"What? It took me a second, but I managed to focus in on Rufus face.

"Yeah! He replied with a chuckle.

"We want to know what you think are you doing, trying to flirt with Blondie.

"Fuck you! I cursed rolling my eyes.

"I know that, you're out of your mind,'' Rufus chuckle.

"Did you two do something interesting? He added.

I paused for a moment, wondering if I should mention that I kissed her. I know he will make fun of me.

"No, nothing important,'' I said. And I left.

Now, I'm looking at the sky thinking with Lucy. Her beautiful face and angelic voice really driving me nuts. I've never felt this way before. She's the one who teach me how to love others. She's the one who teach me to fall in love. You are my life my beloved star... Lucy.

**In Lucy P.O.V**

* * *

Hahaha I'm a cliffhanger. What will happen? You'll love it or you'll hate it? Just continue to follow my story.

Chapter 2: My Confused Heart!

* * *

A/N: Awww. My deepest gratitude. *bows*bows*. Gomenasai for my late update, but I'll still try my best to update my story every weekend. How grateful I am to the reviewers, silent readers and to the reviewers, to the silent readers, to those who listed this story to their alerts and fav's…. Thank you! Thank you so muuuchh. I'm so sorry for this tragic story. Actually I loved sad story. I'm an avid fan of star-crossed lovers. Our Celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia, with our Hottie Mighty Sting Eucliffe. JA ne! God bless. Mwaaah. I LOVE YOU ALL.

-ayhartloki


	3. Chapter 2: Confused Heart

"We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly"

* * *

"English is not my Mother language. Sorry for my misspelled words and wrong grammar"

Special thanks to all of the reviewers and followers THANK YOU SO MUCH! *hugs* Enjoy! Mwaaaahhh.

* * *

Title:** Undying Love**

**-Sting E. and Lucy H. love Story-**

**Fairy Tail Fan Fiction**

**Summary:** _Sting Eucliffe has never been happier. A White Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, he's madly in love with the beautiful celestial mage named Lucy Heartfilia, and his team is going on a lot of missions. She's one of a kind so that he's willing to risk her life to protect her. All the positive things are going on. Sting is looking forward to confess his feelings to her. But suddenly his world come crashing down when Lucy diagnosed she's dying. Sting can't bear to see the most important person in his life suffering…..or even dying. He's overcome by grief and devastation. Can Lucy, through her strength, light and inner beauty teach Sting that true love never dies?_

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 2: Confused Heart**

Now, I'm looking at the sky thinking with Lucy. Her beautiful face and her angelic voice were really driving me nuts. I've never felt this way before. She's the one who teach me how to love others. She's the one who teach me to fall in love. You are my life my beloved star... Lucy.

**In Lucy P.O.V**

**In their rented room**

~I'm so tired we captured bandits and half of the town was damaged.*sighed* so I will continue to write my short love story as a stress reliever. My story is all about a two different person who fall in love with each other despite the fact of their different personality. Like Venus and Mars. The god of war and the goddess of beauty.

That damned Sting! ~kyaaaaaa he stole my first kiss…Lucy murmured.

He just liked Loke, what a great seducer! Because of them I can't concentrate. I wanted to finish this story but I couldn't figure out how to start.

She glanced at her team mates. Natsu and Happy cuddle with each other while Gray is drooling.

Erza slept with her strawberry pajama attire while Wendy and Carla looks kawaiii in Celestial outfit that Virgo gave to them.

She smiled because she felt contented for having them even if they are stubborn and totally weird sometimes. My Nakama…Fairy Tail... My beloved family.

~Haaaayyyyyy…Every fiber of her being wanted to be near with Sting. But the sensible part of her brain knew that would be a dangerous gamble and the stakes would be her heart.

**In Sting P.O.V.**

I glanced around my room. I'd stayed here last few months ago since I become a Fairy Tail Mage, right after Sabertooth disbanded. My room was right next to Rogue's room. Being Sabertooth mage I don't know how to value and respect lives.

Any ways, this bedroom was big for me and for Lector. What can you expect for the former strongest mage of the Friore? I always get what I want but why Lucy doesn't get serious about my undying love for her.

~Naaaaa. I never confess to her. I shook my head. I was just staring around my room, trying to avoid thinking about her.

Lucy.

I kept replaying the sudden glow and warm, the rich brown eyes…

This was stupid. I didn't even know if she liked me. And all she had really done was criticized and teased me. Her wicked smile. *chuckle* her teasing grin.

**Suddenly… **

"_Sting-kun why are you smiling? Are you okay_? Fro cutely asked.

"_Fro, Of course he's fine! What makes you thing he's not okay?_ Lector shouted.

"_I bet he's thinking her beloved Celestial mage_. Rufus mocked.

"_Damn you!_ Rufus, Sting cursed.

_I groaned. "It's nothing Fro_," I replied.

"_See! Fro sometimes you are an idiot, don't forget he's the best,_ Lector praised.

"_Yeah! Sting-kun and Rogue-kun were the strongest._

_~Okay let's sleep. Let's go Fro_, Rogue told her exceed with cold expression.

"_Fine," I rolled my eyes_

"_tsk~_. I'd loved making fun with others but I hated being made fun of.

**Afterwards**

"Were here! Lucy yelled.

"Welcome back! How's your mission? The beautiful barmaid asked.

"*Sighed * Natsu, Gray and Erza destroyed the half of the town. And I don't have enough money for my rent, she cried.

"_But Is it Fun?_ The barmaid sweetly smiled

"_~I don't know what I am going to do"_ she screams in frustration.

I found, myself walking towards Lucy's table. She looked great, dressed in her sexy outfit.

"_Good to see you again Blondie."_ I said, stopping in front of her.

"_Koniichiwa, Fairy~san! Fro and Lector added._

"_Hi! Lucy-sama! Yukino bowed._

Lucy glanced up, startled.

"_Oh hi! She said._

"_Lucy can we talked? _

"_Sure, about what? She furrowed her brow._

"About What?"

"I met Lucy's deep brown eyes. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Ano~ his heart is beating so fast. I love you he whispered.

"Did you say something, Sting?

"N-nothing! I said I heard your weakling team burned the half of the town. He mocked.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, can you shut your useless mouth or I'll let you suffer for the rest of your life.* Lucy releasing her bad aura*

"He chuckle in amusement"

"W-why are you laughing?

To be continued…

**Chapter 3: The Misunderstanding !**

* * *

**Rosella6199**~ awww...I'm busy *cries* you know school works? Many many school works. ~kyaaaaa But for my beloved followers and reviewers I'll try to update as soon as possible. xD

**Alinekiryuu**~ I*nods8*nods* I want to slap Minerva for hurting Lucy!*I'm a bad girl) I'm pissed off with Sting in this Chappie! But Actually I still loved him so so mucccchhh! xD hihihihi

**TheSexyBitchesFromFriore**-hello again Hahahaha... from now on were friends Na? I'll try my best to satisfy your wants.

**Princess Happy~** Thank you so so much XD

* * *

_Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing, and wishing you had?_

_- __Unknown_

* * *

**A/N:** How is it? Any suggestions, violent reaction (jokes)? How grateful I am to the reviewers, silent readers and to the reviewers, to the silent readers, to those who listed this story to their alerts and fav's…. Again thank you very very much from the bottom of my heart ^_^ hugs

Ah, and all responses on the reviews were placed at the end of this chapter.

Please support Locked up Heart of Loke and Lucy... and Fragile Heart ! yay my beloved sexy Loke Sama*fan girl mode* hihihihi*yawn* I'm so sleepy *smiles* see ya in sugar land...mwaaaahhh**...**Ja ne...and mwaaaahhh

**-ayhartloki: D **


	4. Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

We can love someone and just be happy about it even if we know that it cannot last forever. It is not about having someone. It is not about owning a relationship; it is just about being happy because you know you have loved someone. There is a purpose and meaning behind all events and this purpose and meanings develop you as a person and a lover. Whatever relationship you have in your life now, they are precisely the ones you need at this moment.

* * *

"English is not my Mother language. Sorry for my misspelled words and wrong grammar"

Special thanks to all of the reviewers and followers THANK YOU SO MUCH! *hugs* Enjoy! Mwaaaahhh.

* * *

Title:** Undying Love**

**-Sting E. and Lucy H. love Story-**

**Fairy Tail Fan Fiction**

**Summary:** _Sting Eucliffe has never been happier. A White Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, he's madly in love with the beautiful celestial mage named Lucy Heartfilia, and his team is going on a lot of missions. She's one of a kind so that he's willing to risk her life to protect her. All the positive things are going on. Sting is looking forward to confess his feelings to her. But suddenly his world come crashing down when Lucy diagnosed she's dying. Sting can't bear to see the most important person in his life suffering…..or even dying. He's overcome by grief and devastation. Can Lucy, through her strength, light and inner beauty teach Sting that true love never dies?_

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 3: Misunderstanding**

**Previous:**

I found, myself walking towards Lucy's table. She looked great, dressed in her sexy outfit.

"_Good to see you again Blondie."_ I said, stopping in front of her.

"_Koniichiwa, Fairy~san! Fro and Lector added._

"_Hi! Lucy-sama! Yukino bowed._

Lucy glanced up, startled.

"_Oh hi! She said._

"_Lucy can we talked? _

"_Sure, about what? She furrowed her brow._

"About What?"

"I met Lucy's deep brown eyes. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"_Ano_~ his heart is beating so fast. _I love you_ he whispered.

"_Did you say something, Sting?_

"_N-nothing! I said I heard your weakling team burned the half of the town._ He mocked.

"_If you don't have anything nice to say, can you shut your useless mouth or I'll let you suffer for the rest of your life.*_ Lucy releasing her bad aura*

He chuckle in amusement

"_W-why are you laughing?_

"_Because you can join our team, instead of your weakling team"_

"_W—what?" What did you say?_

"_You know I'm joking" _*she's not in the mood*.

"I know."Lucy smiled.

"_So you are going to go with me in the ball in the Blue Pegasus Mansion? You will become my escort" That is if you are still coming, *with puppy eyes* _she said.

"_Oh? Do you know where there mansion?_

"_Was I still going? I had to say something._

"_No,"_ I replied, flustered.

"_I mean, Yes."_ I groaned.

"_I mean Yes I'm coming. No, I don't need directions. I know how to get there."_

I figured it was better to just tell her I'd be there and then worry about the details later.

"_Great!"_ she exclaimed.

"_The others have all been working really hard to improve their dancing skills. The whole night will be excellent._

"_I don't care about the others,"_ I said surprising myself.

"I'm going to see you."That was the truth—if I went, it would be to see her.

"_Really?" _

_I swallowed. What I was getting myself into?_

"_Really'' _I replied.

"_Great. Well, I need to go practice again, but I'll see you later."_

"_Sure"._

"_Cool_," Lucy responded.

"_Bye."_

''_Bye, Blondie!"_

**~Afterwards~**

I cursed myself for saying yes about the ball. And now I'd told her that I'd definitely be there when I wasn't quite sure if that was how I wanted to spend my night. I mean, it would be great to see Lucy again, but I wasn't really in the mood to dance in a long night, bored out of my mind.

I headed upstairs to the kitchen. As I fixed myself a sandwich I decided that after getting some food in my stomach and taking a short nap. I'd feel energized to go to Master Bob's party

It was a good theory. Except my nap didn't turn out to be short. When I woke up on the couch in a haze, the living room clock read 8: 00 pm.

I sat up straight, now fully awake.

"_Shit! Lectoooooorrrr! Why you didn't wake up me? _I shouted.

Lector and Fro shivered.

"_~Ano! Sting-kun you don't told me to wake up you!_

"_What happening here?_ Rogue asked with his blank expression.

"_What should I do?_ The ball was in 30 minutes—there was still time to make it I hurried.

"_I'd told her I'd be there._

"_What are you talking about, Sting-sama? _Yukino asked.

"_I knew it!_ Orga raised his hand.

"_Me too!_ Rufus mocked.

"_Me three!_ Minerva added.

"_You missed the party of Master Bob, and you missed to escort Lucy Heartfilia_, they said in chorus.

"Shu'd the hell up! He yelled.

They all laughed.

But then again - getting up from the couch, putting my shoes, driving over to Blue Pegasus Mansion.

"_This is interesting_! Rogue added.

"_Let's go! Let's follow him._

Lucy would understand. How could she expect anyone to dance in the whole night? I wasn't there. She probably even care.

I stopped in the bar, drank a little. Maybe I should go, I thought, drinking the last drop of beer in my glass. I glanced on the clock 9:00 pm.

Then Rogue sat beside me.

"_Drinking huh? What a waste of time on a whole night_. Minerva added.

"_All of you, what are you doing here? Are you making fun of me?_ He groaned.

"_We follow you Sting-kun we want to see you in a dance floor,_ frosch cutely answered.

"_I bet you are still the best in dancing! You can surpass Natsu-san_! Lector praised.

"But unfortunately! He stayed here, wasting his time, Rufus hissed.

**~In the Blue Pegasus ball:**

"_You okay Lu-chan?_ Levi stepping up beside me.

"_He still not here,_ Lucy said worriedly.

"Who? Juvia added

"_I let out a sigh. Sting, he still not here. He promised me he will be there._

"_What if—he attacked or something?_

"_Lu-chan, stop worrying! Enjoy the night! Don't forget he's the white dragon slayer of Fairy tail, he's definitely strong_. Laki said.

A golden light pop out and Loke shown himself.

"_Princess, Can I have this dance?_

"_Sure._

They started to dance, _"Princess, you are so beautiful. Your chocolate eyes glistened like bright stars in the night. _Loke flirted.

"_L-Loke she started to blush._

"_Stop teasing me. _

"_I always stay at your side, don't forget that. You are my life, you are my soul, you are the reason why I'm continued to live. I don't want to lose you. I'm going to protect you. I love you princess. All of us, we love you. _He whispered.

"_L-Loke_

She started running her fingers slowly over his keys. Obviously happy.

Loke accompanied me at the whole night. He didn't left me. I forgot about Sting.

**~Back in the bar~**

"_Sting-kun, you are so kawaiii! You are so cooool. The girls shouted._

"_Please marry us….they added._

Sting looked proud.

"_Yeah."_ Now he was laughing evilly, his sharp canine teeth showing.

"_Please, Sting-kun! Can you kiss me? Just one kiss?_ The girl asked.

"_I'm honored, if you'll kiss me. That the biggest dream of my life._

"Because of the spirit of the liquor. He agreed.

_Sure, _he kissed the girl.

When he tilted his head.

My jaw dropped.

L-Lucy?

Lucy was just about the last person I wanted to see at that moment. My stomach sank. My guilty conscience twisted.

Worst of all, even with hurt written all over her face, Lucy still looked beautiful. She was wearing dark blue dress that ended in her feet.

"_Hello, Sting,"_ she said.

All people who witnessed that, stayed silent.

"_Hi,"_ I said looking down at the street.

"_Why didn't you come_? She asked.

"_You told me, you'd be there. You promised me."_

"_I couldn't make it," I_ said quickly.

"_I was going to go, but-"_

"_Don't lie to me. If you didn't want to go with me, why didn't you just say so?"_

I leaned back against the wall.

"_I did want to come, I protested._

"_I was all ready to go, but then I fell asleep and-"_

Lucy snorted.

"_Please, she told me._

"_At least do me the decency of thinking a good lie. Is this the way you treated your nakama? You find some girl, be all nice to her, and then blow her off? You get her hopes all up, and-"_

"_Your hopes were up?"_

Lucy tightened her hand into fists.

"_Yes!"_ she snapped.

"_I was excited; I thought you are not the same Sting when you are in Sabertooth._

Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"_I… I just couldn't make it," I said._

"Yeah, drinking in the bar and kissing some girl. And now look at me, Lucy mumbled.

Anger blazed in her eyes.

"_Trusting you is the biggest mistake of my life. I can't believe…"_

"_I can't believe I was worried about you. _The tears starting to form in her eyes_._

She turned around.

I stared after her stunned in silence. Then I chased after her across the street.

_Oh~! Nice scene._ Orga and Rufus chuckle.

_Yeah!_ Rogue nodded.

I caught up to her right before she closed the door.

"_Lucy, wait"_. I gasped.

"_I'm sorry-"_

She whirled at me.

"Enjoy your night and she slammed the door shut.

"_She hadn't even given me a chance to explain! I yelled._

The guys were standing a few feet up the driveway, staring at me solemnly. I'd most forgotten they were there. They'd heard the whole thing.

"_Wow_, Yukino said.

"_That's one intense scene. I loved it_" Minerva said.

"_Shu'd up! Minerva_," I told him.

"_Let's go home!_ I shouted.

**To be continued.**

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

* * *

When you kept on waiting but nobody came, it means that you have already let that one pass you by.

* * *

**A/N:** How is it? I had fun writing this chapter. I've been so busy last few weeks. *sighed* I miisss you guys. By the way my biggest thank you to the reviewers, silent readers and to the reviewers, to the silent readers, to those who listed this story to their alerts and fav's….Do not forget to review please. Your reviews will make me happy. Please recommend this story to your friend.

Are you a Lolu's fan? Or do you love Loke? Please support "Locked up Heart" and "Fragile Heart' of Loke and Lucy. Ja ne. Mwaaaaahhh


End file.
